nfandomcom-20200216-history
Ben Schultz 11
|} 'Ben_Schultz_11''' AKA ska' is an active Australian veteran, Dronie nominated highscorer and Dronie-winning N mapper as well as a casual speedrunner; currently the only player to be nominated for a Dronie as a player and a mapper. On 2 January 2013 local time, he was also the first player to complete the N 2.0 beta, less than 8 hours after its release at a rate of less than a minute per level. ska also successully sought Mare's approval to lead a campaign in selecting a shortlist of user-made maps for a secret column to be featured in N 2.0 of which four of his own maps were selected for inclusion. Mare and Raigan decided on making 2 user-columns based around ska's campaign to include user-levels. 4 of ska's maps were included in the final release. '''Ben_Schultz_11 was the name of an old account on Numa; formed in September 2005 - and although he has used ska on Numa and the Metanet forums since April 2006, he still uses the "Ben_Schultz_11" account for highscoring for both N and NReality. Highscores As of 10 January 2013, ska holds 454 Metanet highscores (ranked #'7th') using his Ben_Schultz_11 account and 28 0ths, (ranked #'4th') and has purportedly held highscores as early as November 2004. In 2012, ska reached 70,000 seconds of Total Level Score, only the 12th player to accomplish this. By the end of 2012, ska managed to reach the 70,500 mark, the 9th player to do so. Ben took his first 0th off jg9000 on 85-3 on 1 January 2007. More recently, on 2 November 2011, ska took a 0th on 17-0 before further improving the score again a few days later. A couple of weeks later, ska engaged in a skirmish with arch-rival vankusss by reclaiming the 0th on 08-1; a level ska had initially innovated. vankusss, who had lost an episode ownage as a consequnce (i.e. a 0th on every level in an episode, including the episode 0th) was evidently displeased with this and edged out ska by a few frames with a score of 186.525 from ska's new 186.400. ska fought off the response by posting a 186.950 which officially cemented ska as the oldest continually active highscorer around today. On 30 January 2012, ska got an episode top-20 on episode 92 ―'''completing his set of all 100 episode top-20s with eru_bahagon and lookatthis being the only other players to hold 100 episode top-20s at the time. '''ska still frequently highscores custom levels from Numa and still occasionally highscores on the Metanet levels. He also has a knack for innovations, having recently innovated 31-1 and 16-0 (later taken by EddyMataGallos), 27-1, 46-0 and 13-1 as well as 12-0 a while before that which has since been re-innovated by Kool-aid. On 2 September 2010, ska also innovated 29-2, smashing a 3 year old 0th held by retired, former grandmaster, johnny_faneca. He also innovated several parts of 87-1, including both gold chambers. These were used by Eddy to attain an almost 2.5 second lead over 1st. ska's 06-4 run was nominated for a Dronie in the 'run of the year' category for 2009, but the 0th has since been taken by macrohenry. Some of ska's most recent innovations includes various runs from his episode 09 run which as of 24 November 2012, is the least improvable episode in the game, (only 0.425 from the total sum of 0ths). This included a complete route change on 09-1. He also recently innovated 27-1 when he altered the beginning part of the level to secure a 1.1 second lead and subsequently took the 0th for episode 27. On 11 November 2012, he innovated 64-2 by collecting an extra piece of gold. He sometimes innovates levels without the intention to take the 0th, but showcase it for a player that is better suited for the level, such as his recent non-0th innovations on 87-1 and 61-2 as well as a short-lived 0th with a more optimal route on 31-1. He also recently took 67-0, 18-0, 34-1, 23-0, 61-4, 33-4, 34-0 and 86-3 amongst others. ska was also a semifinalist for both sections in season 4 of Blur; a highscoring and speedrunning tournament. ska also achieved all 600 NReality top-20 highscores and was the 5th player to complete NReality. Mapping ska has been mapping since the oldschool days and has submitted over 400 maps to NUMA. He started mapping in September 2005 with his old [http://nmaps.net/browse?q=author:Ben_Schultz_11 Ben_Schultz_11] account and created over 90 maps before April 2006, when he transitioned to his current [http://nmaps.net/browse?q=author:ska ska] account. ska has never stopped mapping since then, with the exception of a 6-month hiatus from map making in 2009. He has since submitted over 328 maps published at a variable rate. ska gradually gained more and more quality over time, and nowadays, he is known for his remarkably skilled and polished maps. As a highscorer himself, his maps are usually designed for the best highscoring experience without disregarding all the rest of the important factors, such as style and ambience. This is one of the reasons that ska is the only person to have been nominated for both highscoring and mapping Dronies, having won a mapping Dronie. In 2009, ska earned his first Dronie nomination for his DDA, iKara. In 2010 ska earned 3''' Dronie nominations, including a Dronie win for puzzle map of the year '''2010 with his map Vinyl Spritzer. To date, ska has six featured maps, including five on his new account located here, and 2240 rates on his new account. On 18 June 2010, ska announced that he'd be releasing his own map pack soon, codenamed: "Medieval Myriads ", which he released under the same title on June 24. It's composed of 50 levels in column structure. He also announced that there'd be a prize for the first player to complete the column, and this player was EddyMataGallos, who completed the column less than 5 hours after the release of the map pack and received a map dedication for his efforts called Japanese Game Show. The next day, Izzy completed AGD runs on all the levels in the pack. Medieval Myriads went on to be nominated for map pack of the year in the 2010 Dronies where it placed 3rd. As of 28 August 2013, ska has 427 maps, including his old account. Other contributions ska created the N Sidescroller. An experimental port of N into sidescroller format and has had over 2,500 downloads as of September 2010. ska also created the acclaimed Best of N Video which contains some famous highscores and other interesting exhibitions of N's unique gameplay. Other forum contributions by ska include hosting highscoring tournaments such as Elimination, Elimination 2, Blur 4, Bounty Hunters, Holy Grail and an as of yet untitled contest. On May 19 2009, ska became a reviewer on Numa although he was demoted almost a year later due to a parody review he made satirizing a contest created by Skyline as well as general reviewing inactivity. However, on 1 February 2013, ska successfully had his reviewer position reinstated. ska also regularly contributes to the N wikia pages - especially the highscores section. On September 22 2010, ska formed a mutiny against vankusss on Blur 4 when he overthrew him as the host of the contest. ska placed 4th in both highscoring and speedrunning categories. In April 2011, ska said that he had planned to complete a sequel to the Best of N Video, a preview of which has since been leaked. The Rap ska produced a satirical rap about the N highscoring community (For TheRealOne). Download Category:Player Category:Highscorers Category:Notable Mapmakers Category:Forumer Category:speedrunners Category:DDA Artist Category:IRC user